


will you marry me? (again)

by lonelydoctors



Series: i always come when you call (& dean will always call for cas) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically cas being cas and dean proposing in a supermarket aisle, because that's just the kind of person he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: “You once said to me – you were quotingTombstone, mind you, but still –‘I’m your huckleberry’, and you know what, Cas? I think this might’ve been true, all those years ago, and you’re still the man I’m looking for. The one I’m always looking for.”Or: Dean proposing to Cas in the fruit aisle of a supermarket (again)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: i always come when you call (& dean will always call for cas) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	will you marry me? (again)

**Author's Note:**

> > I saw [this post](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com/post/636760215742824448) on tumblr and just could not _not_ do it

Right, yes, this _would_ be safer.

Reluctantly, Cas pulls the thin silver band off his ring finger and carefully places it on the counter right next to him.

It takes him a full ten minutes, just gazing at it, with a giddy grin that seems to be plastered onto his face nowadays, until he sighs and gets to work. There are a lot of dishes that need washing after all, and the sooner he gets this done, the sooner he can put the ring back on.

Sometimes, he still can’t quite believe his luck. He’s engaged, and he’s engaged to Dean Winchester of all people – mind you, _he_ is the only people he would ever have gotten engaged to. But still, the fact remains.

Every other night or so, Cas indulges himself and lets it all play out in his head again, the most treasured moment of his oh so long and weary existence. It’s funny, he thinks, how he’s been through so much, seen so much incredible things and done so much even more incredible things, yet the moments that matter the most are all Dean. A blink of an eye for an ancient being like him, yet Cas thinks of them more often and more fondly than the longest years of his life.

And one in particular – that evening when they had the weekend off and Dean made dinner and lit candles and put a movie on and stroked his hair and asked him to marry him.

Cas wonders how humans are even able to manage; moments like those make up so much more of their time on earth than they do for him, how can they live with the intensity of it all when he can barely even cope?

He never saw it coming, either. Sure, they’d been together for a while now, they live together and work together and Cas didn’t ever want to spend another day away from Dean, but he didn’t think of Dean as the marrying type, and after all, how would they even get married anyway? From what Cas gathered, it seems like there were a lot of legal documents and all kinds of certificates involved, if one wanted to get married; those are all things he, as a seraph and former angel of the Lord, does not possess. (And besides, he’s not even sure if Dean himself qualifies for a normal marriage with his many aliases and fake ID’s).

Yet, he finds himself in the kitchen of the bunker, with his arms up to the elbows in dirty dish water, dripping all over the place, and his engagement ring next to him on the counter.

He smiles and continues washing the dishes, waiting for Sam and Dean to come back home.

o o o

Cas takes it off again in the evening, when he rifles through the archives, trying to find this one specific book about demon hybrid exorcism.After some internal dialogue and heavy contemplating, he decides to take it off.

He feels incomplete already, without the familiar snugness around his finger he’s gotten so used to, and even though Dean keeps reminding him that it’s just a ring and that his love isn’t chained to it, damaging or even losing it would be his biggest failure to date. (It’s one of his greatest treasures after all – well, besides Dean himself, obviously. And maybe burgers.)

When he’s finally successful in his search, he rushes back to the desk and slides the cool metal back onto his finger. He sets the book down and inspects the ring again. It’s really awfully simple, nothing more than a very slim, white silver band and a tiny dark-green gemstone in the middle of it. Quietly, Cas mouthes the words he knows to be inscribed on the inside: “Stay with me.”

He smiles to himself and feels his eyes getting suspiciously wet again. Feelings really can be a real burden sometimes. (He wouldn’t go back for anything.)

“Hey, Cas, what’re you doin’ in here?”

Sam’s sudden voice makes Cas jump a little and he looks up, letting his hand fall to his side. “I was just looking for this book on separating vampires from the vessels of demons. I thought it might be helpful for the case.”

“Good thinking, buddy! Lemme know if you find anything useful!”

“Will do,” Cas says and gives him a thumbs-up before he picks up the book and leaves the archive.

o o o

He holds back a big yawn and closes the bedroom door behind him – sleep is still something Cas has to get used to. It’s not like he _needs_ to sleep, more so that he _wants_ to. He enjoys spending nights entangled with Dean, enjoys waking up and seeing Dean’s sleepy face first thing in the morning, enjoys being as human as he can for as long as he can; even if that includes wasting several hours each day doing nothing of use.

While changing into his nightly attire, Cas watches Dean who’s already sleeping soundly, his features relaxed; a peaceful expression Cas sees more and more often these days.

It’s way into the night already and both of the brothers have been asleep for a while now, but Cas just can’t waste more than four hours a day on sleep. It’s a compromise they agreed on.

He climbs into bed next to Dean and presses a chaste kiss to his forehead, careful not to wake him. Before he goes to sleep, he takes off his engagement ring and places it on the nightstand next to him.

o o o

In the morning, they have a lot of errands to run. Nothing demon-y or dangerous, just normal _human_ stuff, like laundry and groceries and refuelling ‘baby’ as Dean likes to call her. Cas offers to go shopping (he loves the selection!) and lets Sam and Dean take care of the more important things.

After they both leave, Cas makes a list of all the things he needs to buy. He counts the money Dean left him and tries to remember the price of oranges. After a while, and some very rough math, he pockets the list and takes off.

It’s only when he reaches for the doorknob that he remembers. He shakes his head at his own carelessness and walks back into the kitchen, taking his ring off. He takes one last look at the familiar words and places it on the shelf next to the keys before he turns again and leaves the bunker.

o o o

Cas is just about to bag some bananas when someone taps him on the shoulder.

He turns around, ready to tell whomever where to find absolutely anything in this supermarket (he just finished memorising the entire layout). Instead he’s taken aback at the sight of Dean in front of him.

“Dean?” he asks and tilts his head. “What are you doing here?”

“Why, not happy to see me?”

Dean’s eyes sparkle mischievously and he flashes a grin at him. Cas enjoys few things more than to watch the skin around his eyes crinkle whenever he does that, but it really doesn’t help with his confusion.

“Weren’t you supposed to be at the gas station with Sam?”

“Came back 'cause I forgot the car keys,” Dean replies casually, before adding, “…when I found something on the shelf.”

Suddenly, Dean gets down on one knee, right in the middle of the fruit aisle and Cas inhales sharply as a few people slow down to get a better look at what’s happening.

“…Dean?” Cas whispers, surprised, but Dean just holds out his hand to him, a certain ring in it that’s all too familiar to Cas.

“Cas,” Dean starts with a low voice and Cas swallows hard, the bag of bananas still lying on the scale behind him, completely forgotten about. “You know I love you.”

Cas’ eyes soften and he smiles, “Dean…“

But Dean just ignores him and goes on.

“You’re really good with feelings and stuff, even though you just learned all of this, like, yesterday.” Cas snorts and a small laugh escapes Dean. “You’re extremely diligent and painstakingly organised in everything you do and I know, I know that I can always count on you.”

By now, more people have gathered around them, couples holding hands and elderly people with teary eyes and soft smiles, and Cas just stands there, right in the middle of it all, as straight as a pole and as quiet as a mouse.

Dean clears his throat and continues, a smirk pulling at his lips, “But you can also be a real pain in the ass sometimes.” Some people shake their heads at that but Cas only has eyes for Dean.

“You’re an expert at misplacing things and forgetting basic stuff like brushing your hair in the morning or going to sleep, but at the same time you’re _very_ meticulous about meeting times and _extremely_ careful with all your possessions.”

Dean shifts his weight onto his other leg and Cas follows the movement with his eyes.

“You once said to me – you were quoting _Tombstone_ , mind you but still – _‘I’m your huckleberry’_ , and you know what, Cas? I think this might’ve been true, all those years ago, and you’re still the man I’m looking for. The one I’m always looking for.”

And even though this is supposed to be funny, just a joke about his overly cautious behaviour, Cas sees the tears forming in the corners of Dean’s eyes and the genuineness in his smile.

“You’re… _so_ human, Cas, you know that? You keep learning _every_ day and watching you grow into who you are now has been everything to me and I’m so damn lucky that you choose to spend your time with me.”

By now, tears are shamelessly streaming down Cas’ face and he wants nothing more than to pull Dean up and bury his face in his chest. But he keeps still and says nothing because, he believes, this would probably kind of ruin the joke.

“I’ve loved you since the day you saved my ass back in hell…Hell, probably even before then,” Dean laughs, “and I will continue to do so for as long you’ll let me.”

Tears trickle down onto Cas’ lips and he can taste the salt, but he just smiles harder.

“So, Cas,” Dean takes a shaky breath, “will you stay with me?”

There’s total silence in the fruit aisle around them as their audience waits and hopes, and when Dean looks up at him with his dark green eyes glistening in the fluorescent light of the supermarket, with his gentle smile and slightly reddened cheeks, Cas can only nod, vehemently, frantically, as he bends down and pulls Dean up from the ground, hugging him tight.

Cas feels like the luckiest being alive, because he got proposed to by Dean Winchester, not only once but _twice_.

He buries his face in Dean’s chest as the people around them cheer and clap and laugh and Dean leans in close to his face and whispers into his ear, “And will you _please_ keep the ring on this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> emotional dean is here to stay  
> [tumblr](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/lonelydoctorss)


End file.
